


Do you know how much I really value you?

by ccklaine14



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, F/M, Fans, value your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccklaine14/pseuds/ccklaine14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am at my cousin for her birthday when I see My cousin and her friends clinging over someone, someone that is Darren Criss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know how much I really value you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week ago or so, but haven't looked over the grammatical that much. English isn't my 'first' language either so it might be bad spelling here and there. But feel free to help me correct it.
> 
> Anyway, this Fic is based on a dream I had just before I wrote this. It's processed and much more detailed than the dream of course. And the hole story is changed and such.
> 
> You can think of the main character as yourself if you'd like. But remember that it's a she.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy reading my first fic and I might do another chapter if y'all like it!

** Some sort of Prolouge: **

I lived in a little town with trees all around my neighbourhood. I practically lived in a forrest. Because the town where so small there was not a lot of houses to live in, and when I moved out from my parents a year ago, the only houses that was available was the neighbour house to my cousin Manda and her parents, or a house far from the city centre that needed much more renovations than I had time and energy for. So I decided to be my cousins family neighbour, which is good because now it’s only about 30 ft to walk between our houses.

\--------=============--------

One ‘not so ordinary’ day I was in Manda´s house on a evening visit. I was 6 years older than my now 17 year old cousin, but we hang out all the time. She was like a sister to me and now that we were neighbours we hang out every other day. But today was her birthday so everyone were united in their house for some dinner and catching up, including my parents. 

My cousin and her friends were all outside to get some fresh air. The hole house where full of relatives and family friends. But Manda didn’t like crowded places so after an hour she asked some of her friends to go outside with her. Then she wouldn’t be all alone on her birthday anyway. I assumed they were playing in the snow, playing around like all friends do, but that was not the case. Atleast not when I met them later on.

After they had been out for 15 minutes my mom told me that the food was nearly ready and asked if I could go an tell Manda and her friends that also, so they would come inside. 

So I put my boots and jacket on, just because I don’t want to stand in the door shouting at them, and walked out of the door. It was starting to get dark outside but the heavy snow falling from the sky made it brighter. I turned to the doorway but just as I shut the door behind me I saw them stand in a big lump, crowded around someone. I got really curious because this human was taller tan everyone else, so it wasn’t non of them. They didn’t notice me, and when I started moving closer I realised who it was. The taller guy was _Darren Criss_. 

They probably wondered why he was in this forrest neighbourhood, but the didn’t seem to care that much that they bothered to ask. They were taking photos with him and almost scream when they talked. I didn’t know they were such a big fans of him. If I had known that I’ve would have introduced them to him earlier.

_”You girls are so annoying. Let the man breath. You are all literally jumping on top of him!”_ , I was now right next to them and rolled my eyes when Darren noticed me.

Darren was the only one to notice the sarcasm in my opinion.

_”It’s fine. I breathe perfectly fine, thank you very much. Plus, I like socialising with friends!”_ He said turning his head a little so I could see his smile, while taking a ‘selfie’ with one of Mandas friends. 

The girls got so happy when he called them friends they just looked with dreamy eyes on him.

_”Aha so you got you some new friends? Then you won’t need me!”_ I said with a little laugh.

_”NO! I will always need you as my friend! You are like my better half.. or something like that?.”_ He jumped on me and gave me a big bear hug, like he thought I was serious with what I said.

After some time Darren let go and stood instead in front of me, still with a big grin on his face.

_”Do you know each other or something?!”_   Manda looked at me, a little confused but at the same time annoyed like I had held a big secret from her.

_”Yeah actually. I’ve known him for a couple of years.”_ I looked over at Darren only to find him busy to answer all the questions thrown at him about himself from Manda´s friends. They didn’t seem to notice me and Mandas discussion, so they carried on.

_”WHAT?!”_ Manda looked really confused, almost angry, but at the same time really fucking happy, like she could get benefits from it. (She maybe could although.)

Darren looked up when he heard Manda scream. First at Manda, then at me. He was kind of confused as well, until he got a catch about what the discussion was all about.

_”Yeah, uhm. I come here when I’m not filming to hang out with her. She’s like family to me. She probably haven’t told you until now, I see.”_ He was smiling against Manda, and she smiled back, the biggest smile she could do. _”I was just about to go to your house. I got to town this morning, and I really wanted to catch up with you. It’s been a month for fucks sake!”_ He looked at me and smiled, until he had noticed what he said. _”Oh sorry if I shouldn’t swear, my tongue just slipped sorry..”_ But I could tell he wasn’t really that sorry at all.

_”You can swear, Dare. No problem.”_ I said and smiled to them both. Then I noticed all of Manda´s friends just staring at us three. First at Manda, then me and then Darren. They all looked so questioning. They had probably 100 questions just floating around in their little brains. _”Mom said the dinner was almost ready. We should probably get inside. We can talk more after dinner. Do you mind Darren?”_   I looked at Darren questioning, since he had come here to talk to me, not having a dinner with my family and relatives.

_”No not at all, I’m starving! What’s for dinner by the way?”_   Darren looked really happy just talking about food. He had always loved food. He could have hole conversations only about food. IT got a bit too much sometimes though.

_”Chicken, I think.”_ Everyone had started walking towards the door and I was first to open the door and let everyone in before closing the door behind me.

_”Yummy!”_ Darren said, before he entered the house.

Everyone else had gone to the living room to sit on the couch while waiting for the food to be done. But Darren was still standing in the hall, waiting for me to take of my shoes. When I was done I walked to the kitchen to put out one more plate on the table for Darren to eat on, and Darren followed me all around, probably cause he didn’t know where else to go since he only knew me.

_”You can take one of those chairs in the corner and put it beside mine.”_ I pointed at the corner of the living room that was connected to the diner, and then to my seat at the table.

_”What if I don’t wanna sit near you then?”_ He laughed a little and started walking to the chairs that were stacked on top of each other.

_”Then nothing, you have to!_ ” I shouted, only to have Darren laugh he’s ass of in the other room were the people was still talking to each other and looking at Darren, wondering were he came from.

\--------------------=======================----------------------

Everyone had started to sit in their seats. Me and Darren were the first to sit since we were already at the table when Manda´s mom told us that the food was ready.

_”Oh hi Darren! How nice to see you! It was a long time since, how is everything going? I mean you been everywhere in the media lately!”_ My mom said while placing a hand on his shoulder, standing behind him.

She had asked me so much about Dare since he started to get famous. I didn’t read the papers that much so I didn’t have much track of his work nowadays. I mean we talked on the phone at least once a week but we did never really talk about his job.

_”Hi Ms.Thompson!”_ He stood up hugged her and pushed a kiss to her cheek. _”Yeah, it was a long time ago! Gosh, 3 or 4 months maybe? Too long anyways.”_ He sat down as my mother walked to sit on her own place. _”Everything is great, yeah! And everyone seems to like the show which is always a good sign. Then I can pay my rent.”_ Darren answer all my moms questions in a swoop and with jokes. She had asked kind of the same questions every time they met, so he was probably used to it by now.

Everyone settled down around the table and started eating their delicious food.

_”Oh So you are on some TV-show or something?”_   My mothers brother, and Manda´s father asked. You could tell all the adults around the table was so curious about who he was, and what got him so spectacular.

_”Yes, I’m on ’Glee’. It’s really blowing up now among teenagers.”_ Darren says, he doen’t really like talking about it with friends. He’s not some famous superstar, he’s only a kid that got to live his dreams.

_”Yeah, I’ve heard of it! It’s a really good show, the little I’ve seen of it.”_ Manda´s father answered back nicely, he don’t want Darren to think he’s annoyed or something.

Throughout the dinner it was mostly questions about Darren, the show and how we know each other. Some of them thought he was my boyfriend, which is bit flattering in a way. 

 

 

I haven’t had a boyfriend since I was 19, and it wasn’t that serious of a relationship either. But Dare was just my friend. My best friend actually. I had as much contact with him as my family.

\----------------------===========================---------------------

After the dinner Me, Dare, Manda and her friends headed to Manda´s room. The kids needed more answers, I could tell, even though they had gotten some at the table. 

Manda was the last person entering her room and closed the door behind her.

_”So you are really not together? Are you sure?”_ A girl named Kimberly asked as soon as the door was shut.

_”How could you be not sure about being together with someone? That’s just crazy.”_ I said and Darren looked at me smiling, but I could see he was a bit disappointed in my answer. Almost like he wasn’t really sure himself. _”Anyway, he’s my best friend. I hang out with him the most apart from my family.”_   Darren smile shined brighter, now that he got an answer of what we really were, from my point of view at least.

_”And I hang out the most with you, too. Apart from family, and the glee cast.”_ I could barely hear the last thing named, he was whispering it so low. Like he was ashamed he was with his colleagues more than me. But it was his job, so I don’t blame him. _”But I don’t value you less than you do me, I probably value you more.”_ He said. Everyone except Manda had now gone out to get something drink, so that’s why Darren could talk more openly.

_”How would you know tho? I mean you don’t know how much she values you and the other way around. It’s impossible to know. You could just assume. You don’t know how much the words mean to each other.”_ Manda talked now. Like she was en expert on the subject of relationships.

\----------------------===========================---------------------

It was starting to get late and I asked Dare if we should get home to me so we could talk without having questions thrown at us and expecting us to answer every single one of them. He nodded in response.

Manda´s friends had gone a while ago and it was just some of adults left. I hugged mum and dad and then Manda´s parents goodbye, and shook hands with the rest. Darren only hugged my parents and shook hands with some of the other adults. He didn’t know them so well but he was happy to talk to them.

We raced to my house and the last one trough the door was the one who did the hot chocolate. I was always last because Darren was always physically fit, given that he must think of his appearance more than me. I’m a ’lazy at home, alone with some ice cream and a movie’ kinda girl.

_”So were are you staying? Hotel? And for how many days?”_ I said while I stirred the chocolate on the stove.

_”I have my bags at the hotel, but I it was something wrong with my booking and it was full. And there isn’t any other hotel as you know. So that’s why I came here. I was hoping I could stay with you. How long? As long as you let me. I will be heading home to San Fran second week of December for Christmas. So in 2 weeks.”_ He looked happy since he knew what I was going to answer, but he was still a bit unsure. He sat in the chair in the kitchen to keep me company while I was heating the chocolate.

_”Of course you could stay here! Stay for as long as you want. We could take my car to pick up your stuff at the hotel after we finish our Chocolate. And you could sleep in my bed i you want to, I could sleep on the couch. It’s is precipitable anyway.”_ I said just to comfort him.

_”Oh no, I couldn’t take your bed, I’m the guest after all! And yeah sure, but I’ll drive!”_ He sort of becomes nauseous if someone else’s driving.

_”Of course.”_ I say while giving Dare his cup of hot chocolate.

We catch up on some of our lives while drinking the chocolate. How we had been since we last talked. It had been longer than normal, mostly because he had been very busy with the show, and also cause of my own job.

\----------------------===========================---------------------

We had finished our chocolate and headed out to the car.

We were just in time before the receptions people ended their shift, and Darren got his bags before nighttime.

All the way back at home we decided to watch a movie. I let him choose and while he did I poured up some wine for both of us and snuggled up against one of the armrest of the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I had changed to comfy clothes and had taken off all makeup from my face, so I could just go straight to bed after. It had been an exhausting day after all.

_”Aha! Can we see this one?”_ He said showing me the DVD case.

_”Sure! Whatever you want.”_ I said smiling back as he putted the disc in the DVD player. It was some sort of romantic comedy. The ones you laugh 60% of the time and 40% crying. The movie was indeed really good. Darren would know we both love it thus we have the same taste in most of things.

The movie was going to an end when Darren moved a little from sitting in the same position the hole movie.

_”Hey, so, uhm..”_ Darren couldn’t really get the sentence to work. He always know how talk.

_”What’s the matter Dare?”_ I said calmly.

_ ”That thing that Manda talked about, not knowing how much value you have for each other..”  _ He looked worried.

_”I know how much you value me, I know you. She’s just talking.”_ I guaranteed him, wanting to calm him down.

_”That’s the problem though.”_ My eyes get big just staring at him. _”I don’t think you know how much.”_ is closer to me than before. Much closer. I could feel his breath on my skin. _”It’s a lot.”_

It get’s quiet for a moment, letting the moment sink in. We both know what’s going to happen. 

_”How much?”_ I’m whispering, letting my breath escape onto him.

_”I can show you.”_ He’s really close now. Our noses nearly touch.

_”Okay.”_ Is the only word I can get out by now. 

It doesn’t take long before his lips touches mine. He deepens the kiss before I know it and all I can do is just answer it. He is literally laying on top of me before he pushes away and sits up.

_”Sorry I shouldn’t have done that. Now it’s going to get awkward with us and I will have ruin our friendship forever. Oh my god what have I done!”_  He backed away from on top of me and sat beside me. He’s really freaking out now.

_”But before you start hate me and all that, can you please answer a question?”_ He said it quiet, but enough so I could hear him.

_”I don’t hate you Dare! I would never. But sure!”_ I said.

 

_"Do you know how much now?”_ He says shyly. Getting a little blush on his cheeks.

_”I’ve always known. I told you. You sure don’t want to believe me, huh?”_ I look at him, sitting right beside me staring right back at me.

_”Uhm, I was really unsure of were we stood. But I guess I know. You know I’ve always liked you. I hate it when I’m apart from you. And it kills me to live so far away from you. I just want to hide away with you forever and quit my job. I love you, but I love my job too.”_ Now that he can breathe again he tells me everything he wanted to for so long.

_”I love you too, Dare. Always. And I know you are really passionate with your job. I could never take that away from you.”_ I loved how the words rolled on my tongue.

\--------------------------------=============================----------------------------

2 week after I wake up with someone warm holding onto me. Darren. He had slept in my bed the past week. I was trying to get up and out of his hands but he didn’t really want to let go. So I stayed.

_”Good morning”_ I could here a deep morning voice beside me say.

_”Good morning. Last day.”_ I said, a little disappointed of how fast the time had gone by.

_”You don’t have to rub it in my face.”_ he said annoyed but till friendly.

_”Do you want some Coffee? I could go make some.”_ I said hoping he would let me. I could really use the bathroom right now.

_”No. Stay. I want to cherish this moment. It’s just, it’s gonna be so long before I can see you again. And I really wanna remember how it feels waking up and see you the first thing in the morning.”_ He took his time saying it all, since it’s morning.

_”Yeah I’ve been thinking about that. About not spending Christmas together and so on. Maybe. Just maybe, you can say no, but I could fly to San Fran and celebrate with you and your family? I’ve talked to my parents about it and I got enough money for one ticket back an forth.”_ I was really unsure about this request, and had no idea what he would think.

”Really? YES!  ABSOLUTELY! Would you come? I mean you don’t need to buy tickets, I can pay. I know you’re on a tight budget so I don’t wanna bankrupt you! But really? You don’t wanna be with your family?” He was literally shouting at first before he calmed down a little. 

_ ”No, I mean I’ve celebrated with them every christmas I have lived (and that’s 23 christmases by the way.) So something new wouldn’t hurt. Right? And I really can’t hold onto see you until next year.”  _ I was so glad he had said yes.

_”No it would certainly not hurt. Because I will be seeing you sooner than I thought!”_ He was so happy right now, and I was as happy as him.

\----------------------===========================---------------------

That day when I drove him to the airport wasn’t so sad after all. We were almost happy to say goodbye. I mean the sooner he leaves the sooner I get to see him again. And that would be 17th of December. That would be 8 days from this day. Not that long at all.

He had just walked away heading to security at the airport when he turned around towards me.

_”Goodbye love!”_ Darren shouted from a distance enough that you have to shout.

_”Goodbye Dare! See you soon!”_ I shouted back while smiling the biggest smile ever.

_”Always!”_ He was out of sight by now.


End file.
